X and the City
X and the City is an animated sitcom created by the Treacherous Trio to honour the member, Xary. It is about Xary living in a big city and working on evil plans with the Treacherous Trio and Darktan's Army. It is a Spiritual Spin-off of Ford Car and Link and Dancing Penguin and G, but makes no reference to events that happened in the other two shows. Production The Treacherous Trio needed money, so they decided to make a television show to get it. Mectrixctic used an avatar to go into a production studio without being arrested. The trio agreed that it should star Xary, since he has been a major help to them, and Willie Watt thought that it may get him to like her. The show was greenlit and 20 episodes have been ordered. Story X has moved to a city to work on some evil plans, but has trouble doing so because of his instincts of kindness, and the fact that he's on the run because he's evil. He meets 3-D Demon and Darklina, who decide to help him go through with his schemes and become his new friends. He also has Shadow the Penguin as a friend who gives him philosophic advice. However, vigorous Flywish is willing to stop their plans. It has recently been confirmed that all of the villains will team up for the ultimate scheme in the season finale. A 2-part episode story going on from episode 17 to episode 18 involving Shade and Sarah trying to capture Xary has been confirmed, which is preceeded by an adaptation of 3-D Demon and Darklina discovering PabloDePablo's Sonic Universe versions in episode 16. Characters Major Xary (Voiced by Spy Guy Pers) -Xary is the protagonist. He is a black penguin who likes spooky things and works or Darktan. Darktan sent him to work in a city to help him with evil plans, and Xary dislikes this since the City is crowded and Xary likes to be left alone. When he meets people, he has a sudden urge to be polite to them, but will try to act evil. He is wanted by the police and has to keep running from them, or fighting them, and has to wear disguises to avoid this. Willie Watt (Voice actor TBA)- Willie Watt is a spontaneous penguin who has a crush on Xary. She is ordered to help him with those plans by Darktan along with the rest of the Treacherous Trio. She always tries to win his affection, but has no luck Mectrixctic- (voiced by herself in an avatar)- Mectrixctic is a vampenguin-Demon Penguin hybrid that likes chaos and pain. She is friends with Willie and some other characters but doesn't think much of Xary, although she has to work with him. Maddieworld X (voiced by Bellina)- Maddieworld X is the X-antibody of Maddieworld, and the third member of the trio. Like Mectrixctic, she likes torture, and is helping Xary with his evil plans Darktan (voiced by Fake Tails6000)- Darktan is the boss of Xary. He sent Xary into the city to humiliate him and to make him feel uncomfortable, but Xary doesn't know this. He also wants some valueable stuff the city has, and plans to destroy it when he gets it. WishFlyX (voiced by Dan's puffle, Bouncer)- WishFlyX is the X-antibody of Flywish. He is dating Maddieworld X and can make X-Antibodies with his fangs of doom. 3-D Demon (voiced by Himself) 3-D demon is a half Demon Penguin. He is slightly evil, but doesn't do much damage. He helps Xary talk about the problems he has in the city. Flywish (voiced by himself)- Flywish is the main antagonist in the story. He is a vigilante, who will stop at nothing to destroy Darktan's Amry- ant this includes Xary. Xorai- (Voiced by Corai)- Xorai is the second major antagonist in the show. He is X-antibody of Corai. He is depicted as an oaf who wants to rule the world with clones. He is the victim of the Treacherous Trio and a member of Flywish's Army and is trying to help Flywish stop Darktan as well. Minor Darklina (voiced by Cadence)- Darklina is Darktan's "niece" who helps him clean things Christina- (voiced by herself in an avatar)- Christina is a Demon Penguin who surfaces when she wants to talk to Mectrixctic Herbert Horror- (voiced by Sensei Wraith)- A member of the Conclave of Doom, Herbert Horror is a super-powered clone of Herbert WitchyPenguin- (voiced by Tapestrea)- WitchyPenguin is a 4th wall manipulator who is also in the Conlcave of Doom. Robo-Gary- (Voiced by Warper) Robo-Gary is the third member of the COnclave of Doom, and is a robotic version of Gary Corai- (Voiced by Himself)- Corai is the teenage twent-something year old dictator of Chi Con, who is trying to help Flywish stop Darktan Swiss Ninja- (Voiced by himself)- Swiss Ninja is the emperor of Snowzerland, who is also trying to help FLywish stop Darktan. Shadow the Penguin- (voiced by Himself) - Shadow is Xary's confident and gives him advice, who also acts as a friend to him, like 3-D Demon. He is working for Darktan against his will Jenni- (voiced by computer animal noises)- Jenni is WishFlyX's mutant puffle Xinston- (voiced by Winston)- Xinston is the X-Antibody of Winston who is also trying to help Flywish stop Darktan. Flywish II- (voiced by himself)- Flywish II is Flywish's son who once got kidnapped by The Treacherous Trio Very Minor Shade the Puffolian- himself Sarah the Penguin- Cadence Rock'n'roll Puffle- Himself Kyle- (voiced by himself)- Kyle is Flywish's little brother who is very strong Dan- (Voiced by himself) - Dan is, against he usual thoughts, with Swiss Ninja on stopping Darktan Chuck von Injoface- (voiced by himself)- Chuck is Flywish's puffle who is also trying to help Flywish stop Darktan. One timers/cameos *'Gecko Miser'- Winston *'Polar Fox Miser'- Manny Peng *'Roark the Badger'- Himself *'Charmy the Bee'- Himself *'Leo the Lion'- PabloDePablo *'Shadow the Hedgehog'- Himself *'Mother Nature'- Tapestrea Interview with 3-D Demon Note: This was for a magazine, not just a random interview. Interviewer: So, 3-D Demon, how would you describe this show? 3-D Demon: Amazing. Simply amazing. It is a very funny show, and I bet it will make tons of money. Interviewer: Great! So, do you think it will get more episodes, or maybe a season 2? 3-D Demon: Yes! If it gets much money like I think it will, there will probably be a season 2 then, and I hope that happens. Interviewer: Good. Have you gotten any new friends while working on this show? 3-D Demon: Of course! The cast for this show is amazing, and it has been fun hanging out with everyone while making this show. Interviewer: Can you tell us about anything from the show? 3-D Demon: Well, the environment is a city which might be on Razorbeak Island. If not, I think it might take place in Eastshield. Oh yeah, and each episode will be at least 30 minutes long. Interviewer: How do you know so much about the Treacherous Trio and Darktan's Army? 3-D Demon: Well.. you see... it's kind of complicated. Oh look at the time, I need to go! Interviewer: Okay, thanks for the great interview! The B Show Interview with Sarah the Penguin and Shade the Puffolian Beatrice Monte Captio: Hi there! Today is a special! Heard of X and the City. Well, coming today is famous DJ Shade the Puffolian with his owner, Sarah. So Sarah has this been great fun for Shade? Sarah the Penguin: I can say it was great fun for me and Shade. Beatrice: But you weren't even playing as anyone. Sarah: I know but I got to go to the parties as I'm Shade's translator. Shade the Puffolian (translated): Tell Beatrice that does she like the show? Sarah: Shade says that do you enjoy the show? Beatrice: I love it! Sorry that is all we have time for. See you after the break where Sarah and Shade will answer questions sent in by you. Random Interview with Charmy the Bee and Shadow the Hedgehog Reporter: Hey, aren't you on that new show, X and the City, in a special episode? Charmy: Why, yes. Yes, I am. Reporter: So what role do you play? Charmy: I get to fly around and search for stuff! Shadow: I have the role of being an agent in a secret organization. Or do I? Reporter: So where are you from? Charmy: The Sonic universe! Reporter: O_O. Shadow: That's all the time we have. Chaos Control! Trivia *It air sometime in June. *None of the characters are going to voice themselves, with the exception of Mectrixctic, Christina, (in their avatars) 3-D Demon, and Shadow the Penguin. *It is not a parody of a real-life television show with a similar name. *Xary doesn't know about this show yet. They are going to keep it a secret. *Rock'n'roll Puffle might be in the show. *So that her evilness will be kept secret, Bellina will be absent from the show. She voices Maddieworld X, however. *3-D Demon confirmed that the show will be amazing, and that he hopes it gets more episodes. *Rock'n'roll Puffle made the theme song recently, and recently played it at a concert in his garage. See Also *The Treacherous Trio *Ford Car and Link *Pump Up The City Category:Television Category:sitcoms